Memórias de Haruno Sakura
by sah cerejinha
Summary: Fic "baseada" em uma conversa de MSN. Nessa fic vários personagens estão envolvidos em uma história engraçada... Onde eles se reunem? No Tarot Café.... Descrição horrível... Mas a fic esta bem melhor..
1. Abertura do Tarot Café

"_Ele escorregou e caiu" –_ Narração da Sakura

"Ele pulou da janela "– Narração normal

"Cai no chão "- Ação do personagem

'Toc Toc "- Onomatopéias e conversas ao celular

"_Lithium - Don't want to lock me up inside" –_ Toques do celular

o, uu, xD, xP – Expressões faciais dos personagens

"MORRA!": alterações na voz.

**Memórias de Haruno Sakura – A abertura do Tarô Café **

**_Sexta-feira, 16 de Maio as 23h00min. _**

Sakura: nee-chan... Anda mais rápido -.-.. você ta muito lenta...

Sango: Olha pra ela é fácil pra você falar isso... Quero ver você andar carregando um peso desses u.u

_Pois bem... Aqui estou eu, caminhando com a minha irmã mais velha pelas ruas de Tókio, e ela não para de reclamar o quanto à barriga pesa... Também.. Quem mandou engravidar? uu... Ah sim, você deve estar se perguntando "Como você pode ter irmã?"... Pois bem, faz mais ou menos 6 anos que descobri isso, e não tenho só ela de irmã não, antes fosse. Tenho mais 3 irmãos, sendo 2 mulheres e só o Naruto de homem... Pois é... O Naruto é meu irmão, que estranho não? Mas parece que o pai dele gostava de pular a cerca de vez em quando... Mas deixem os detalhes pra lá. _

Sakura: Por que a Pam tinha que abrir o café tão tarde? -.-

Sango: Sei lá... Pergunta isso a ela quando chegarmos... Falando nisso, falta muito?

Sakura: Sei lá, mas acho que esta perto.

"_Lithium - Don't want to lock me up inside_

_Lithium - Don't want to forget how it feels without_

_Lithium - I want to stay in love with my sorrow_

_Oh but God I want to let it go ……"_

Sakura: - Curtindo o toque do celular- \o\

Sango: Atende logo essa merda ¬¬"

Sakura: Ta ta.. u.u - Atende o celular -

Sakura: Alô? Õ.ô

Naruto: SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Sakura: - Quase vai ao chão com o grito- O QUE É NARUTO? Ò.Ó

Naruto: Hãm.. Esqueci... - da uma risadinha sem graça -

Sakura: Aproveite bem a noite de hoje... Por que essa sua última noite de vida -desliga o telefone-

Sango: O que o Naruto queria? õ.o

Sakura: Nada... Ele esqueceu o que ia falar...

Sango: --

"_Lithium - Don't want to lock me up inside_

_Lithium - Don't want to forget how it feels without_

_Lithium - I want to stay in love with my sorrow_

_Oh but God I want to let it go ……"_

Sakura: É hoje que essa droga não para... - Atende -

Sakura: ACHO BOM VOCÊ TER LEMBRADO O QUE IA FALAR SEU BA—

Itachi: Ta tudo bem amor?

Sakura: Ah... Desculpa amor, achei que era outra pessoa... hehe..-da uma risadinha sem graça-

Itachi: Que outra pessoa? Estava esperando quem te ligar hein hein hein?

Sakura: Calma amor... Achei que fosse o Naruto... - Pensando: paranóico Õ.o-

Itachi: hunf.. Sei... Onde você esta?

Sakura: Na rua...

Itachi: Sim, mas em que local?

Sakura: Na calçada?!

Itachi: Aaaahhh... Eu quero saber o que você esta fazendo na rua uma hora dessas - com um tom possessivo-

Sakura: Indo a um café...

Itachi: A essa hora?...

Sakura: É... No café da Pam... A inauguração é hoje...

Itachi: E com quem você esta indo?

Sakura: Com a Sango, vamos encontrar o Naruto lá...Você vai também né?

Itachi: Eu não sei... To cansado...

Sakura: Por favor... - Com um tom meio choroso na voz-

Itachi: Suspira Ta bom... Encontro vocês lá... Te amo..Beijos...

Sakura: Ok..Também te amo.. Ate daqui a pouco -desliga o celular-

Sango: Aleluia.. -.-..

Sakura: Deixa de ser chata ¬¬

Sango: Não sou chata uu... Ah... Quem escolheu o toque do seu celular? Õ.ô... Aposto que foi o Gaara 8D

Sakura: É.. Foi ele uú... Algo contra?

Sango: Claro que não... Mas o Itachi que não vai gostar...

Sakura: Você que não pense em contar...

Sango: Ta.. uu

**_23h30min_**

_Continuamos a caminhar por mais uns 15 minutos, a Sango ainda reclamando e o Naruto ligando de 3 em 3 minutos para saber onde estávamos... Que família mais problemática essa minha u.u. Sim... Problemática... Por quê? Bom... 1º Minha irmã mais velha a Pamela tem 700 anos.. Você acha isso normal?! .. Isso não é nem metade do problema... Ela resolveu abrir um Tarô Café que funciona a partir da meia noite, para vampiros, lobisomens, humanos e outros seres da noite.. Isso é bem normal não?... Ah sim... Aproveitando essa história de seres da noite e tal... Sabiam que a minha segunda irmã mais velha é casada com um demônio?Eu não quero nem pensar como vai nascer meu sobrinho...A minha outra irmã que tem mais ou menos a minha idade... é a menos problemática... Por quê? Ela mora longe, por isso não causa problemas... E tem o Naruto... Esse sim é problemático, vive sempre gritando, e acha que pode mandar em mim... Sem contar o meu namorado que é meio paranóico e super ciumento as vezes... Mas deixa isso pra lá, acabei de sentir alguém puxar o meu braço..._

Sakura: O que? Õ.o

Sango: Não andou fumando hoje né?

Sakura: ¬¬

Sango: xD...

Sakura: O que você quer?... Fala logo..

Sango: Calma... Só queria avisar que chegamos e-

_Nem esperei ela terminar de falar, assim que ouvi a palavra "chegamos" deixei ela para trás e entrei correndo no café, o Naruto já esperava por nós lá. _

**_00h00min_**

Naruto: Caaaara, como vocês demoraram!

Sakura: É que não dava pra vir correndo né...

Naruto: Por quê?

Sango: Como você queria que eu corresse desse jeito? ¬.¬

Naruto: Ah ta...

Sango: - Senta na cadeira - O que tem pra beber?

Sakura: Sei lá... Chama a nee-chan ai…

Pamela: - Chega perto da mesa- Temos qualquer coisa que queira...

Sango: Eu quero chocolate quente..

Pamela: - Vai ate a cozinha preparar o chocolate quente. Volta um tempo depois e entrega a xícara pra Sango- desejam mais alguma coisa?

Sango: - Pega a xícara -

Sakura: Eu ia fazer uma piada, mas vou me comportar...

Sango: Eu to tão pesada...

Pamela: Por quê?

Sakura: É o bebê

Naruto: Ela ta prenha...

Sango: Claro que é.. Naruto... Seja mais delicado uu

Naruto: Ta.. Foi mal...

Pamela: Querem mais alguma coisa do café?

Naruto: Tem lámen?

Sakura: Milk Shake?

Pamela: Tem tudo...

Sakura: Tem Gaara ai também? Õ.ô

Sango: Então eu quero um Itachi...

Sakura: ¬.¬'

Pamela: Bem.. Nem tudo...

Sakura: Isso é propaganda enganosa então xD

Naruto: ainda bem que não estamos na minha casa...

Pamela: - Preparando o lámen e o Milk Shake -

Sakura: Por quê?

Naruto: Porque ia ser a maior bagunça... E eu ia ter que arrumar tudo sozinho porque a Sango não ia querer me ajudar arrumar

Sakura: Não me fale de bagunça -.-

Pamela: - Volta e entrega os dois pedidos -

Sango: Eu quero yakisoba...

Naruto: - Assistindo algo hentai na TV -

Sakura: Já não basta o Sasuke e o Neji...Agora ele -.-

Naruto: o

Sango: Naruto.. Para com isso... Tem criança aqui.. - aponta pra barriga -

Naruto: -.-'

_E assim foi durante a noite quase inteira... Comemos, conversamos, rimos, zoamos... Ate que..._

Pamela: Quem quer ler a sorte ou ver o futuro?

Naruto: Euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu... Pra nós é grátis... \o\

Pamela: - Vendo o futuro do Naruto e rindo muito -

Naruto: Ih.. Ferrou... Quantos filhos eu vou ter? o.o

Sakura: Nenhum u.u... Você não pode TER filhos xD

Sango: É mesmo..hehe

Naruto: Por quê?

Sango: Você vai engravidar por acaso?

Sakura: E a criança vai sair por onde... Por trás? xD

Pamela: - Fazendo a previsão- Você vai ser castrado por um pai muito zangado por que você agarrou a filha dele... – Rindo -

Naruto: Ela fica rindo da minha desgraça T-T... E agora... Vou levar um tiro?

Pamela: Não... Você só não vai se reproduzir... Mais alguém?

Sakura: - Chorando de rir - kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Sango: Eu quero

Naruto: Não entendi o meu futuro..

Pamela: Não é pra entender.. É pra aceitar D

Sakura: É o seguinte... Você vai ser castrado e não vai poder se reproduzir... Entendeu?

Naruto: ah ta... OO Ai Kami-sama.. ii

Sakura: Lê logo a sorte da Sango ai ...

Pamela: - Lendo a sorte da Sango - Seu filho vai ser um grande guerreiro e o pai dele vai te atazanar por muito tempo até largar do seu pé...

Sango: Sabia... -.-'

Sakura: Ela vai ter muitos filhos?

Pamela: Eu vejo muitos homens e ela no meio deles... Mas não entendo...

Sakura: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk - Quase se engasgando com o Milk shake -

Sango: Eu não vou ter meninas?

Naruto: Ninguém vai cortar nada meu não.. Por onde vou urinar? Pela bunda? i-i Com uma faca na mão pra acertar quem chegasse perto dele

**_Sábado, 17 de Maio as 00h45min. _**

_Essa foi uma das partes mais engraçadas da noite... Precisavam ver a cara de desespero do Naruto... Muito louca...hehehe_

Sango: - Pensando por onde o Naruto vai urinar - Ecaaaa .-.

Sakura: Naruto.. Ele vai cortar o seu saco e não o seu p... ¬.¬

Sango: É mesmo.. É o saco que faz ser estéreo

Naruto: Nããããoo.. Meu saco nãããooo ToT

Sakura: Cuidado com o pai da Hinata hein...hahahahahahaha

Naruto: Socorrooooo

Sakura: Agora o meu futuro D

Pamela: - Vendo o futuro da Sakura - Eu vejo um casamento com alguém muito legal...

Sango: O Itachi...

Pamela: Vocês vão ter problemas como todos os casais mas...

Sakura: Maaas??

Sango: Ciúmes... O Itachi tem ciúmes ate de cocô xD

_Não sei se mencionei, mas o Itachi é muito ciumento. Da pra acreditar que ele tem ciúmes do Sasuke e do Gaara?... Bem, do Sasuke ate tem motivos, porque eu era loucamente apaixonada por ele e já dei uns amassos nele em um passado não muito distante xP, e do Gaara, bem, acho que é porque ele vive me falando coisas de triplo sentido quando nos encontramos... _

Pamela: Se vocês se entenderem vai ser uma linda união para os dois.

Naruto: Como assim cocô?

Sango: É um modo de dizer...

Pamela: Leio a sorte só semana que vem agora...

Sango: Gente... Eu já estou com 9 meses..

_É ai que começam as piadinhas..xD_

Sakura: Eiita... Cuidado... Um pum e o bebê sai.. xD

Pamela: VAI NASCER

Sango: Sem graça... Para com essa história de pum.. ¬.¬

Naruto: Já vai nascer?

Pamela: Querem mais alguma coisa?

Sakura: Eu quero um misto quente, to enjoada de coisa doce -.-

Naruto: Eu quero um misto também..

Sango: Ta grávida

Sakura: Hein?

Sango: Ta grávida sim... O Itachi disse que ia te engravidar para ficarmos grávidas juntas..

Pamela: - Entrega os dois mistos - Ela só é rica pra pagar toda essa conta..

Sakura: Que mane grávida o que rapa... Eu sei o que ele disse... Mas não aconteceu e já ta muito tarde pra isso, daqui a alguns dias seu bebê nasce.

Naruto: - Comendo o misto - quente quente quente

Sango: - Suspira - Eu to quase voltando pro Dante... Não consigo suportar

_Ah... Acho que não mencionei o fato da minha irmã estar "de mal" com o marido né?... Pois bem.. É que eles brigaram por minha causa... Não exatamente por minha causa.. Mas é que.. O Marido da minha irmã é o maior gostoso, ta... Ele é meu cunhado, eu sei que não posso falar essas coisas, mas ela já pegou meu namorado antes de tomar jeito! E olha que foi bem pior o que eles fizeram...E eu por ter o coração mole perdoei... Até agora não me arrependi.. Vamos ver futuramente né... Mas voltando a briga da minha irmã... Então, acho que não é tãooo ruim dizer que ele e gostoso xD... Mas ele é meio galinha e acabou me cantando e eu tive que resistir a tentação.. Sim, porque ele é uma tentação o...A briga deles foi feia, mas acho que eles vão acabar voltando... Deixa pra lá, desde esse dia ela esta morando na casa do Naruto... _

Sakura: - Comendo o misto também -

Naruto: Tem refri?

Pamela: Tem - Entrega uma latinha de refri para o Naruto -

Sakura: - Pega a latinha, abre e bebe o refri antes do Naruto - xD,

Naruto: - Com a mão estendida esperando o refri e olhando para a Sango- suportar o que, ficar na minha casa?

Sakura: - Bebendo o refri - ela não suporta ficar longe dele... Não é?

Sango: É isso mesmo...

Naruto: Entendi.. - Olha pra Sakura - Eiii ¬.¬.. Me da outro Refri ai Pam...

Pamela: - Entrega outro refri ao Naruto -

Naruto: - Pega o refri antes que a Sakura pegasse de novo -

Sakura: Tem Chiclete? P

Pamela: Tem... - Entrega um chiclete pra Sakura- Pensei que tava cansada de coisa doce

Sakura: \o\ obrigada D... Eu estava... Mas abro exceção para um chiclete..xD

Naruto: Pam.. Vê minha conta ai?

Pamela: Ta...

**_1h20min._**

_É nessa hora que o Naruto vai a falência... hahahaha..._

Pamela: - Entrega a um rolo de 10 metros - Ai está a conta .-.

Naruto: - Abre o rolo - O-O

Pamela: Vou poupar seu trabalho... O total foi de .98... Ah.. A Sakura colocou tudo que ela consumiu na sua conta... Ela disse que você sabia...

Sakura: He.. Ele esqueceu n-n''

Naruto: Pooo... Assim eu vou a falência...

Pamela: Você é muito generoso por pagar pra ela

Sango: Noooooooooooooooooooossaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Sakura: É por isso que os suicidas nunca voltam aqui... É tudo muito caro.. u.u

Pamela: Talvez seja por isso mesmo...

Sango: Mas como eles vão voltar... Em espírito?

Pamela: É... Esse café é para seres sobrenaturais também...

Sakura: Então... Pode ter fantasmas aqui? O-O

Pamela: Isso mesmo... Eles pagam com as contas de um colar especial..

Sango: Só espero não ver nenhuma borboleta...

Sakura: Você tem medo de borboletas?

Naruto: Aceita cartão? - Tira o cartão da carteira -

Pamela: Se quiser pagar com o colar também Naruto, vão ser cinco contas

Naruto: Não.. Prefiro no cartão mesmo xD

Sango: eu tenho medo mortal de borboletas... É muito sério

Sakura: Eu tenho medo mortal de baratas Õ.ô

Pamela: - Passa o cartão e depois entrega ao Naruto - Vocês não vão encontrar borboletas e muito menos baratas aqui... É tudo muito limpinho viu u.u

Naruto: - Guarda o cartão - Eu vou indo gente... - Anda ate a porta - ..Sakura, tem o dinheiro pra voltar de táxi ou quer que eu te leve de carro?

Sakura: Eu tenho dinheiro nii-san... Pode deixar...

Sango: Seu bandido... Você veio de carro, por que não foi buscar a gente? Ò.Ó

Naruto: Er..Esqueci -.-... Boa noite -" - Sai do café antes que a Sango resolva trucida-lo -

Pamela: Gostaram do café? -

Sango e Sakura: SIM!!

_Ficamos um tempinho em silêncio... Mas isso não durou muito tempo..._

Sango: Que silêncio...

Pamela: É mesmo, o Itachi não vem não?

_É nessa hora que o homem mais lindo e sexy do mundo aparece... queeem? O Itachi o_

Sakura: Acho que sim... Se vocês quiserem, eu me descontrolo e faço a maior bagunça aqui D

Pamela: Oi Itachi... - olha para a Sakura - Não... Pelo amor de Deus

Sango: Se você se descontrolar eu não vou poder te controlar..

Itachi: Amor... Se você perder o controle, levante e mude de canal manualmente D

Pamela: Esse lugar é cheio de coisas raras e muiiito antigas u.u

Sakura: A dona também é antiga né Pam? xD

Sango: - Rindo - que piada tosca essa... Mas mesmo assim eu ri..xD

Sakura: Eu ia falar uma coisa, mas vou ficar quieta.. u.u' - Vai ate o banheiro - Volto já...

_Eu devo ter demorado uns 15 minutos no banheiro.. Mas isso foi tempo o suficiente para eles fazerem bagunça -.-_

Pamela: - Bate na porta do banheiro - Ta ai Sakura? Õ.o

Sakura: - Sai do banheiro - O que foi?

Sango: Você demorou - Bebendo chocolate -

Sakura: É que o Neji ligou e disse que vem pra cá também...

Itachi: - Bêbado -

Pamela: Estão gostando do serviço?

Sango: Meu deus, meu Deus...

Sakura: Sem crise de "Meu Deus".. por favor - Lembrando de uma história -

Itachi: Exxxxxxxtou goxxxxxxtando demaixxxxx – Tomba -

Sakura: OO"

Pamela: Er... Seu noivo bebeu uma garrafa de sake e ficou assim...

_Acho que esqueci de mencionar o fato do Itachi ser meu noivo né? Pois bem... Agora já sabem... Ah... E ele é meio fraco para as bebidas..._

Sango: - Dando altas gargalhadas -

Sakura: Jesus...o-o'

Pamela: - Rindo muito -

Sakura: Ele não pode brincar de vira-vira comigo e com o Neji -.-

Itachi: - Roncando no chão -

Pamela: Quem vai levar ele pra casa? Õ.o

Sakura: Vai sobrar pra mim -.-

Sango: Meu Deuus

Pamela: Que tanto "Deus" é esse?

Itachi: - Vira de bruços - eu sou... hic...ateu!

Sango: Eu to sentindo uma coisa molhada saindo de dentro de mim...

Pamela: O BEBÊ!!

Itachi: Nem falo..hic.. nada... - Nem pensou besteira -

Pamela: SAKURAAAA

Sakura: EUUUU... PARA DE GRITAR ¬.¬...

Pamela: Ta bom -.-

Sakura: Pam me arruma um balde de água gelada?

Sango: Ih gente... eu nem to sentindo nada

Pamela: - Entrega o balde -

Itachi: Nem eu, não sinto minhas pernas..

Sakura: Depois você vai se contorcer de dor nee-chan xD - Pega o balde com água - arigato... - Despeja a água do balde no Itachi - acorda ¬.¬'

Sango: Fiquem calma vocês duas u.u

Sakura: Eu to calma...

Pamela: Eu também... Acordou Itachi?

Itachi: - Olha pra Sakura - Ta chovendo? x)

Sango: - Dando gargalhada - assim não da... Ele ta pior que eu.

Sakura: Você vai ver a chuva se não levantar u.ú

Pamela: Se fosse você levantava Itachi...

Itachi: - Levanta - Por que você ta brava comigo? i-i

Sakura: -Ri - Eu não estou brava amor...

Pamela: E o bebê Sango?

Sango: Nada, não to sentindo nada... -Olha pra porta - Ih.. Olha lá o Neji...

**_1h35min _**

_Até que ele não demorou muito pra chegar... Pensei que ele fosse demorar mais... Agora a bagunça fica boa... Mas algo me diz que vou me dar mal..._

Sakura: NEJIIIII-BIIIBAAAA-KUUUUN...Você veio o

Neji: Já disse pra parar de me chamar de biba ¬.¬... A propósito... Onde estou?

Gota geral...

Pamela: Oi Neji, eu sou a Pamela e você está no Tarô Café...

Neji: Aaah siim... Eu nem me dei conta que tinha chegado... Achei que fosse diferente esse lugar...

Itachi: Hum.. Eu vou pra casa dormir...

_Incrível como um balde de água tirou o Itachi de seu estado alcoólico.. _

Pamela: Diferente como?

Sakura: Nããããoooooo... Fiiica amoooor... Não me deixe sozinha com esses louuucoos ToT

Neji: Ah, tipo, que fosse que nem um centro de macumba onde serve café, ou uma espécie de bar cigano, ou algo do tipo... - olha pra Sakura - Até parece que você é normal hein...

Itachi: O-O"... Tem tomado sake ultimamente?

Neji: Não... A última vez foi na sexta-feira...

_Sendo que hoje é sábado..._

Sango: Gente, to sentindo alguma coisa...

Todos: O-O

Sango: - Arrota - Ah não, era só um arroto -.-

Itachi: Saúde '-'

Sakura: Jesus...

Pamela: Saúde também...

Neji: Pamela, você tem torta?

Itachi: Sério, preciso ir pra casa, to cheio de sono...

Pamela: Tenho sim, vai querer uma?

Neji: Duas por favor - Com um sorriso maligno -

Pamela: Claro - Vai até o balcão e pega duas tortas - Boa sorte com a ressaca Itachi... Entrega as tortas ao Neji

Sango: Boa noite Itachi..

Neji: - Segurando as tortas- ... xP

Sakura: Boa noite amor... - vai ate ele e da um selinho - Ah, vai pra sua casa ou pra minha?

Itachi: - Retribui o selinho - Pra sua... O Sasuke ta lá em casa... u.u

Sakura: O Sasu-kun ta lá? Há quanto tempo e por que você não me disse? o.ó

Itachi: - Pensando: SASU-KUN? òó - A 3 dias e não disse nada por que achei que não era importante... Ou estou enganado e o "Sasu-kun" é importante pra você? - Fala o nome do irmão de modo irônico e levemente irritado -

_Mas é claro que ele ainda é "importante" pra mim... Não tanto quanto antes né, mas ele é meu amigo agora, e apesar dele ter me magoado durante os dois anos e meio que namoramos, ele ainda faz parte da minha vida.. E todo mundo que faz/fez parte da minha vida, é importante pra mim u.u... Mas é difícil explicar isso pro Itachi... Sempre que eu falo do Sasuke, ele desvia o assunto ou fica irritado... Ele ainda não aceitou a idéia de que eu deixei de tentar algo realmente sério com o Sasuke pra ficar com ele... _

Sakura: Mas é cl- - É interrompida pela Sango e pela Pamela -

Sango: Claro que não.. Ele é só um amigo dela agora... - Olha pra Sakura - Não é Sa-chan?

Sakura: H-hai... - Com um pouco de medo -

_Agradeço muito as nee-chan's por terem me interrompido... Com certeza se eu tivesse dito que sim, estaria muito encrencada neste momento..._

Pamela: E para com esse ciúmes bobo u.ú

Neji: Õ.o - Nota mental do Neji: NUNCA cantar a Sakura perto do Itachi uu... Ele da medo -

Itachi: Respira fundo Hunf... Tudo bem, boa noite então Acena, - indo em direção a porta -

Sakura: Ta com a chave? - Distraída -

Itachi: Não.. Tinha esquecido...

Sango: Bebendo água -.-

Sakura: - Joga a chave pro Itachi - segura..\o\

Itachi: - Pega a chave - Mas como você vai entrar?

Sakura: Eu me viro .. Além do mais você vai estar em casa e eu não vou demorar muito pra ir...

Itachi: Certo.. E não demora mesmo... - Abre a porta, pronto pra sair -

Sakura: - Prestes a sentar na cadeira novamente -

Neji: - Pensando: é agoooraa que eu me vingo - Sakuuuraaaaa, meu chicletinho... Tenho um presente pra você... - Atrás dela -

Sango: Isso não vai dar certo... u.u

Sakura: O que é? o - Se vira -

Neji: Isso - Joga uma das tortas na cara e a outra lambuza todo o cabelo dela - \o\... Doce vingança!

_Sabia que ia me dar mal... To toda lambuzada de doce... Maldito Hyuuga... Ele me paga o.ó_

Pamela e Sango: OO...kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Sakura: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH...

Itachi: - Vira e olha a cena- O-O... Não encosto nela hoje...'-'... Ta toda doce...

Pamela: Você prefere ela amarga? Õ.ô

Itachi: Não é isso, é que.. Hãm.. Deixa pra lá...

Neji: \o\... Se você não quiser, eu quero.. Adoro cerejas com chantili - Passa um dedo pela bochecha da Sakura, melando o dedo de chantili e levando a boca.-

Itachi: - Saindo fumaça pela cabeça - Nem pense nisso... - Falando com um tom de voz baixo e incrivelmente aterrorizante -

Neji: - Branco de medo - ...

Pamela: Bem.. Boa noite Itachi... Até amanhã... Durma bem viu... - Abrindo a porta e empurrando ele -

Itachi: Hunf... - Vai embora -

Sakura: Você me paga Neji-biba... Você me paga... - Toda lambuzada -

Sango: - Morrendo de rir -

Neji: Só me vinguei chicletinho.. Só isso... D

_Aaaaaaaaaaa... Neji me paga... A se ele me paga... Como ele ousa fazer isso comigo? Como? Ta certo que jogar massa de bolo na cara dele e depois jogar ele pela janela não foi legal. Quem manda ele ficar me falando coisas do tipo "Seus olhos são tão verdes e brilhantes que me perco na imensidão do seu olhar.." ao invés de me ensinar a cozinhar?_

**_Flashback ON_**

Estavam os dois perto da pia, ela com a batedeira ligada e batendo a massa de bolo, enquanto o Neji preparava a cobertura_._

Neji: - Chega perto dela com um sorriso meigo, aproximando os rostos - Sakura... -Sussurrava perto do ouvido dela -

Sakura: Hum? - Sente um leve arrepio percorrer pela coluna, virando o rosto e encarando os orbes perolados de Neji -

Neji: - Olhando ela nos olhos - seus olhos...

Sakura: O que tem meus olhos? - Tentava manter certa distância dele -

Neji: São tão verdes e brilhantes que me perco na imensidão do seu olhar...

Sakura: - Cora - Baka... -Pega a bacia que continha a massa de bolo e derruba toda a massa na cabeça dele - u.ú

Neji: AAAh... Kuso, por que você fez isso? - Tirando a massa de bolo do cabelo, em seguida, olha para ela, com um olhar de cãozinho sem dono -

Sakura: Pra você aprender a não me cantar mais u.ú

Neji: Não precisava ter feito isso...

Sakura: u.ú

Neji: Ta.. Gomen...

Sakura: Assim é melhor P

_10min depois... _

Neji: - Faz cara de assustado, ainda sujo da massa de bolo - Sentiu isso? o.o

Sakura: Isso o que? - Preocupada -

Neji: Isso - Aperta a bunda dela -

Sakura: - Fica extremamente corada, não só de vergonha, mas de raiva também - BAKA!

Neji: Sujou... - Se afastando dela aos poucos -

Sakura: - Caminha ate ele, segurando-o pela camisa e arremessando-o pela janela com uma força sobre-humana -

Neji: - Voando pela janela - Hyuuga Neji decolando de novo T-T

**_Flashback OFF_**

_Bem feito. Mas ele pegou pesado dessa vez. u.u...Eu já sei o que vou fazer... Ele que me aguarde... _

Sakura: Hunf... - Vai pro banheiro lavar o rosto e os cabelos -

Neji: Eu gostei do seu café Pamela... Queria ficar mais um pouco.. Mas preciso ir... Boa noite pra vocês doçuras D - Da um sorriso galanteador -

Sakura: -Gritando do banheiro - ACHO BOM MESMO, ANTES QUE EU VOLTE E QUEBRE TODOS OS SEUS DENTES...

Pamela: O.O... Desde quando ela ficou tão agressiva?

Sango: Ela sempre foi meio psicótica... Mas a convivência com o Itachi piorou as coisas u.u

Neji: O.O Calma.. Já to indo... - Corre em direção a porta - Ate qualquer dia... - Some na rua -

Sakura: - Volta- hunf... Já foi tarde u.ú - Secando o cabelo com a blusa -

Sango: Você ta louca? E se entra alguém ai e te vê sem blusa?

Sakura: Ah, eu to com um top por baixo, esquenta não...

Pamela: Mas mesmo assim, tenha modos...

Sakura: Ah, não começa você também... ¬.¬

Sango: É impressão minha ou o Neji saiu sem pagar?

Pamela: É verdade, aquele maldito não pagou a conta - Amaldiçoando e desejando a morte de Neji-biba-

Sango: Só sobrou a gente aqui...

Sakura: É verdade... Acho que vou pra casa dormir também...

Sango: Dormir é? Sei...xD

Sakura: ¬.¬" É, dormir.

Pamela: - Muito zangada - Eu quero que o Neji morra...

Sakura: Eii.. Não deseje morte ao meu friend biba u.u

Pamela: Você mesma queria matá-lo õ.o - Confusa -

Sakura: Bom, boa noite pra vocês. - Levanta e vai em direção a porta -

Sango: Fica até meu filho nascer i-i - Faz bico -

Sakura: Mas vai demorar e eu vou acabar levando esporro depois u.u

Pamela: que criança lenta Sango... Demora 11 meses pra nascer u.u

Sango: Lenta nada, eu já estava sentindo contração, um pouco fraca, mas tava, e se eu falasse vocês duas iriam começar a gritar u.u

Sakura: hahahahahahahahahaha

Sango: Dá pra vocês pararem de brincar e me levarem pro hospital? To sentindo contrações já i-i... Ou uma de vocês sabe fazer parto?

Sakura: Bem.. Eu sei.. Sou médica lembra?

Pamela: Tem certeza de que não é nenhum pum reprimido?

Sango: TENHO!! AGORA PARA DE FAZER PIADAS!! QUEM VAI FAZER O PARTO?

Sakura: Não sei... Vamos tirar impar ou par pra ver quem vai fazer o parto! xD

Pamela: Nada disso... você é a média... uu .Eu vou ligar pra ambulância enquanto a Sakura faz o parto... Pegando o celular e ligando pra emergência

Sakura: Bela hora pro seu filho nascer...

**_2h20min_**

_Eu sabia que a noite ia ser longa... Mas não fazia idéia que o meu sobrinho iria nascer no meio da madrugada x-X... E acabou sobrando pra mim fazer o parto! Que maravilha hein... Já são 2h20min... O Itachi vai querer me matar quando eu chegar em casa, pelo menos eu vou ter uma desculpa convincente pra dar em relação ao meu atraso... O bebê da Sango parece que não quer nascer... Putz... Era só o que me faltava... _

Pamela: Precisa de ajuda em algo?

Sakura: De algo pra ela morder...

Pamela: Ta - Enfia um hambúrguer na boca da Sango -

Sakura: - Gota - .. um hambúrguer?

Pamela: Era o que tinha -.-'

Sakura: Vamos lá Sango... Continue fazendo força... Mas sem peidar na minha cara u.u

Pamela: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Sango: - Com o hambúrguer na boca, fazendo uma enorme força pro bebê nascer -

_Não demorou mais de 5 minutos até ouvirmos este som..._

Bebê da Sango: buabuabua

_Acho que ele saiu por causa do cheiro do hambúrguer... Ainda bem que ele não demorou muito... Tava morrendo de sono x-X... Cara... Fiquei tão emocionada por ter feito o parto do meu sobrinho -_

Sakura: Que coisa mais fofa -

Pamela: Nosso sobrinho -

Sango: Meu filho -

_Depois de cortar o cordão umbilical, enrolar o bebê em um pano e entregar a nee-chan, a maldita ambulância resolve chegar... Que legal né? -.-... Chegaram depois deu ter feito todo o trabalho... Assim é fácil u.u_

Pamela: - Vendo a ambulância do lado de fora do Café - Até que enfim..

Sango: Depois deu ter parido o bebê eles chegam -.- - Segurando o bebê no colo, bastante emocionada -

Sakura: É né... Antes tarde do que nunca...

Pamela: Eu vou ter que trocar o sofá... Definitivamente ToT

Sango: Com certeza... Mas guarda o sofá... quero de lembrança

Sakura: Vai mandar plastificar também? xD

Pamela: ..

Sakura: Ita-kun, Neji-biba e o Naru-nii-san perderam!

Pamela: Depois você conta

Sakura: Deu trabalho... Mas nasceu!! Agora com licença que eu vou lavar as mãos...

Sango: Deu trabalho foi na gravidez por conta de uma coisa chamada Dante! u-u

Pamela: ah, você vai cotar pra ele que o bebê nasceu?

Sakura: - Lavando as mãos na pia do banheiro -

Sango: Depois eu conto.. Ou uma de vocês da um jeito de contar... Sei lá... Eu vejo isso depois

Sakura: - Volta depois de alguns minutos, já com as mãos limpas - Aiai... qualquer coisa eu conto u-u

_Nesse momento chegam os para-médicos e colocam a Nee-chan em uma maca, transportando-a para a ambulância... Essa noite foi loonga..._

Sakura: Bom... Eu vou pegar um táxi e vou pra casa... Ta tarde...

Sango: Quem vai comigo pro hospital? OO

Sakura: A Pam-nee-chan vai com você, eu preciso voltar pra casa...

Pamela: antes que o Itachi surte né Sakura? xD

Sakura: Exatamente x-x... Precisa de ajuda pra fechar o café?

Pamela: Claro...

Sango: - Na ambulância - To esperando uu

Pamela: Sango... fala o nome do bebê no ouvido dele... Dizem que traz sorte se a mãe for a primeira a fazer isso

Sango: Claro - Segurando o bebê nos braços, aproximando o rosto do bebê, sussurando no ouvido dele - Korichi

Sakura: Não mate meu sobrinho u.u

Sango: ¬.¬

_Ajudei a Pamela nee-chan a fechar o café, me despedi dela e da Sango nee-chan logo em seguida, amanhã, ou melhor, mais tarde eu iria até o hospital junto com o Itachi, o Naru nii-san e o Neji-biba pra ver a Sango nee-chan e o bebê... Ou melhor, o Korichi... Ta ta... eu sei que parece nome de remédio, a primeira vez que ouvi esse nome eu entendi "Coristina", mas deixa pra lá, afinal de contas foi ela e o marido que escolheram o nome né? Quem sou eu pra me meter nesse assunto xD..._

**_2h45min_**

_Aqui estou eu... Dentro de um táxi, contando os minutos pra chegar em casa... O Itachi já tinha me ligado umas 3 vezes perguntando onde eu estava... Jurei pra mim mesma que se esse telefone tocasse de novo eu jogaria ele pela janela u.u_

"_Lithium - Don't want to lock me up inside_

_Lithium - Don't want to forget how it feels without_

_Lithium - I want to stay in love with my sorrow_

_Oh but God I want to let it go ……"_

Sakura: Agora eu jogo ele pela janela - Abrindo a janela do táxi, pegando ele do bolso do casaco, pronta pra atirar pela janela - Ade- - Olha no visor antes de jogar - Ih.. é a Pamela nee-chan o.o... Atende

Pamela: Sakura... Já chegou em casa?

Sakura: Não, mas to perto... Por quê?

Pamela: Por nada...Só queria saber...

Sakura: Você não ligou só pra saber disso né? – Desconfiada -

Pamela: Na verdade liguei sim... E pra avisar que já chegamos ao hospital e a Sango e o Koristina... Quer dizer.. O Korichi passam bem

Sakura: Que bom... Você ta no quarto com ela?

Pamela: Sim... Quer falar com ela né?.. Perai que vou passar o telefone... - Passa o telefone pra Sango -

Sango: Sakuraaa.. Vem aqui amanhã né?

Sakura: Claro...

Sango: Mas o que você queria falar comigo?

Sakura: Nada demais.. Só ia falar pra você segurar a "perseguida" xD

Sango: Hum? Aaaah ta... Sem graçaaa

Sakura: Nossa... Depois de meia hora você entende.. Que horror -.-

Sango: Prefiro não comentar...

Sakura: Bom, agora vou desligar, já to chegando em casa, boa noite pra você e pra Pam nee-chan ai ok? Beijos...

Sango: Boa noite pra você também, beijos - desliga o telefone -

Sakura: - Avistando a casa - Aiai...

_Depois de 10 minutos finalmente cheguei em casa! Que felicidade... Desci do táxi já procurando a chave de casa, em seguida paguei ao motorista e andei até a porta, entrando logo em casa. Passei a mão pela parede da sala procurando pela interruptor, encontrei rapidamente e então acendi a luz... foi nessa hora que tomei um baita susto... Por que?... Por isso..._

Itachi: Até que enfim você chegou, pensei que não voltaria mais hoje u-u - Sentado no sofá, com uma expressão séria e os braços cruzados -

Sakura: I-ITACHI OO - Levantando do chão - O q-que você esta fazendo acordado ainda?

_Caraaa... Que tombo que eu levei...Ta certo que ele estava muito sexy só de bermuda sentado naquele sofá, com uma cara séria. Mas quem mandou ele me assustar desse jeito? ¬.¬'_

Itachi: Estava te esperando... E você ainda não respondeu minha pergunta... - Com um tom de voz calmo e ao mesmo tempo ameaçador -

Sakura: - Respira fundo, tirando os sapatos e sentando no colo dele - Amoooor... Você não vai acreditar se eu te contar toda a história, mas eu estava no Tarô Café da Pamela nee-chan.

Itachi: - Poe o braço por volta da cintura dela e o outro sobre as pernas, segurando-a para que não caísse - Hum.. Acho bom você começar a explicar agora... Temos a madrugada toda ainda.. Então.. Pode começar...

_Respirei fundo mais uma vez e comecei a contar a história pra ele, bom, não precisei falar muita coisa, ele esteve lá e sabia que a qualquer momento a Sango nee-chan poderia dar a luz ao bebê, mas não esperava que fosse na madrugada de um sábado, em pleno Café. Fiquei mais aliviada ao ver que ele não duvidou da história que contei, também né, mesmo que ele duvidasse eu estaria com a consciência limpa, por que tudo que contei era verdade D. Ele me pegou no colo e seguimos para o quarto, mas antes de deitar, fui tomar um banho pra poder relaxar um pouco... Estava muito cansada por conta da madrugada agitada. Sai do banheiro apenas enrolada na tolha... Ele estava sentado na cama só de cueca... Que visão mais linda -... Ele se aproximou de mim e me pegou no colo novamente, me deitando na cama... Ficamos aos beijos por um bom tempo... Depois disso, ele puxou a toalha e... Aaaah... Não vou contar mais nada... Isso vai ficar por conta da sua imaginação... Vamos pular essa parte... _

_Fui dormir por volta das 6 da manhã... Essa foi uma das madrugadas mais longas e cansativas que já tive... Você já deve saber o porquê né? hahaha... _

_Bom, semana que vem a Pamela nee-chan vai abrir o café novamente, vamos ver em que confusão que eu vou me meter dessa vez... Até a minha próxima ida ao café... _

Espero que tenham gostado da fic D

Se ela fizer sucesso eu posto a continuação xD

Beijoooos...


	2. Outra Noite de Confusão

"Ele escorregou e caiu" – Narração da Sakura

"_Ele escorregou e caiu" –_ Narração da Sakura

"Ele pulou da janela "– Narração normal

"- Cai no chão- "- Ação do personagem

'Toc Toc "- Onomatopéias e conversas ao celular

"_I believe your promise is too hard to give me¹..." –_ Toques do celular

- o- , uu, xD, xP – Expressões faciais dos personagens

"MORRA!": alterações na voz.

**Memórias de Haruno Sakura II – Outra Noite de Confusão...**

_**Sexta-feira, 23 de Maio às 20h45min.**_

_Cara... É tão estranho ficar sozinha em casa... Até por que o Neji-biba estava aqui e fez a maior bagunça na cozinha, que por sinal eu estou limpando agora.. Ninguém merece... Geralmente eu fico com o nii-san ou com o Itachi... Mas nenhum dos dois apareceu hoje... O nii-san deve ter ido ver a Hinata, o Itachi deve estar em alguma missão, ou algo desse tipo x-x.. Pelo menos a casa é só minha por hoje xP... Ou seja, se eu beber mais de 1 sake, ninguém vai reclamar - -- _

_**21h00min.**_

_Finalmente acabei de limpar a cozinha... Que trabalho... Nunca imaginei que fazer lasanha fosse dar tanto trabalho desse jeito... E se você pensa que eu esqueci da minha vingança contra o biba pelo episódio das tortas no Tarô Café.. Esta muito enganada u.u.. Eu estou terminando de bolar um plano pra me vingar... Você logo saberá quando eu me vingar dele u.u_

Sakura: Aff... Que tédio... Não tem nada pra se fazer.. x-x - Andando em direção ao quarto- Acho que vou dormir... - Boceja, chegando perto da cama e se jogando sobre ela- .

Sakura: - Dorme em menos de 10 minutos- zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

_**22h30min.**_

"_I believe your promise is too hard to give me... courage_

_Always I feel it, depression, I need you_

_I believe your promise is too hard to give me... courage_

_Always I feel it, depression, I need you.."_

Sakura: - Acorda com o toque do celular- aiiii que drogaaa… - Atende- .

Sakura: Alô? - Com uma voz meio sonolenta- 

Itachi: Amooooor... sou euuu 

Sakura: Oi amor...- Boceja- 

Itachi: Nossa... Que animação hein -.-'

Sakura: Desculpe, tava dormindo.. - Boceja mais uma vez- 

Itachi: Percebe-se. .-. .. Mas mudando de assunto, vai ao Café da sua nee-chan hoje?

Sakura: - Quase dormindo de novo- Vou sim... Mais tarde eu me arrumo e vou, você vai também né? Õ.ô

Itachi: Já que você vai eu vou também... Mas, e se não der tempo de te buscar? i-i 

Sakura: - Suspira- quando você sair daí, vai direto pra lá, se eu não tiver chegado é só você me esperar por lá mesmo... 

Itachi: Ok, até mais tarde então.. E vê se não volta a dormir hein u.u'

Sakura: Ta.. Mas por quê? o.o

Itachi: Por que já passou das dez e se você dormir vai perder a hora e eu não quero ficar sozinho no meio das suas irmãs u.u

Sakura: - Ri- ta ok amor... Até mais tarde então, te amo... beijos

Itachi: Também te amo - desliga o celular- 

Sakura: - Olhando pro relógio da mesinha da cabeceira- OO já são 22:40.. Acho que dormi demais... - Vai em direção ao banheiro para tomar um banho-

_Acho que fiquei uns 10 minutos tomando banho... Não acredito que dormi até essa hora.. Aff... E pra piorar tem alguém tocando a campainha.. É melhor ir atender..._

Sakura: - Grita do quarto, colocando uma roupa qualquer- JÁ VAIIIII - corre pra sala, segurando uma toalha pra enxugar os cabelos-

_O pior é que essa pessoa é chata... Mesmo depois de escutar o grito que eu dei, continua apertando a maldita campainha.. ¬.¬'_

Sakura: - Abre a porta e fica estática- OO V-vo-você?

Pessoa: - Sorri cinicamente- Não... A chapeuzinho vermelho...

_Caraaaaa... O que ele ta fazendo aqui uma hora dessas? OO_

Sakura: O que faz aqui há essa hora Uchiha? o.o

_Não.. Ele não é o Itachi i-i'_

Sakura: Pensei que você já tivesse voltado pra casa Sasuke...

_Sim.. É o Sasuke-emo u.u_

Sasuke: É... Eu pretendia voltar hoje, mas resolvi passar aqui pra te ver D... Então, não vai me convidar pra entrar? - Sorri de canto-

_Kami-sama... Por que os irmãos Uchiha têm que ter esse sorriso sexy de canto? ..' _

Sakura: C-claro... Entra n.n' - Abre mais a porta, chegando pro lado para dar passagem a ele-

Sasuke: - Entra- Faz um tempinho que não venho aqui

Sakura: É.. Faz um tempo sim.. - Sentando no sofá- Não quer sentar?

Sasuke: Claro... - Senta ao lado dela- E ai, como tem passado?

_Certo.. Você deve estar se perguntando: "Por que vocês agem como se fossem apenas conhecidos e não bons amigos?"... Eu te respondo: É que faz um bom tempo desde que eu vi o Sasuke cara a cara, a última vez foi quando eu descobri sobre a traição do Itachi, mas eu não quero entrar em detalhes agora u.u. Nós conversamos bastante, mas geralmente é pelo telefone, e é meio estranho ver ele de novo... Ainda mais por que eu to sozinha em casa... E bebi um pouco de sake... E bem... Ele é o Sasuke!! Você não entende porque esse desespero todo né? Já já vai entender o.o_

Sakura: Tenho passado bem.. E você?

Sasuke: Bem também...

Sakura: Que bom.. Quer beber algo? n.n'

Sasuke: Hum.. Sake, se você me acompanhar também é claro!

Sakura: Ta.. - Vai até a cozinha pegar os sakes, voltando pra sala pouco tempo depois, entregando uma garrafa a ele- Toma..

Sasuke: - Pega a garrafa- Arigato

_Ficamos um tempo ainda jogando conversa fora e bebendo bastante sake... A essa altura ele já estava mais "solto"... E o Sasuke normal já é perigoso... Imagine meio "soltinho"... É ai que eu tenho que ter controle sobre mim i-i_

Sasuke: Eu me separei - Bebe mais um gole de sake-

Sakura: - Quase se engasga com o sake- cof cof... Eu nem sabia que você tinha namorada ou era casado o.o'

Sasuke: É.. Eu tava juntado...

Sakura: Você é tão problemático... o.õ

Sasuke: Vai se ferrar..uu

_Às vezes ele é tão educado -.-_

Sakura: Ué, por quê? Só disse a verdade xD

Sasuke: Tsc... Vou fazer você calar a boca já já u.u

Sakura: Haha... Como? - Com medo da resposta-

Sasuke: - Sorri maliciosamente- Vou colocar você pra "mamar"... D

Sakura: - Gota- Nem tente...

Sasuke: É sério...

_Acho que agora da pra entender o porquê do Itachi ter ciúmes do irmão mais novo né? xD... E isso é só o começo x-x_

Sakura: Você é muito bobo Sasuke xD

_Eu sempre levo tudo que ele fala na brincadeira u.u... Por que se não levar, ele é capaz de fazer o que ta falando mesmo o.o'_

Sasuke: Vai sair hoje? - Bebendo mais sake-

Sakura: Vou sim, por quê?

Sasuke: Pena, eu ia fazer o que te disse.. Mas você vai sair né.. - Ri- .. Posso saber aonde vai?

Sakura: Ah ta, bem, pode né.. Vou ao Café da minha nee-chan n.n

Sasuke: Ah, o Itachi comentou algo sobre esse café comigo um dia desses... É legal lá? - Olha pra ela-

Sakura: é sim, você não quer ir? Õ.ô - Olha pra ele-

Sasuke: Seria uma boa marcar de ir lá com você, mas só nós dois u.u

Sakura: Por que só nós dois?

Sasuke: Pra podermos ficar lá D

Sakura: Você não muda nunca -.- - gota-

Sasuke: - Rindo- tava brincando, mas quem vai pra lá hoje?

Sakura: Eu, o Itachi, acho que o Neji-biba também, A Ino talvez apareça, a Sango nee-chan e o Naruto nii-san...

Sasuke: Ah.. E se eu for... Vou ficar com quem lá.. Com você né? - Segurando o riso-

Sakura: Comigo não ..

Sasuke: Só vou se tiver alguém pra ficar comigo, não gosto de segurar vela u.u

Sakura: Segurar vela? o.o'

Sasuke: Mas, onde é o lugar? .. Quer dizer, onde fica o Café?

Sakura: Se você quiser, eu te mostro o caminho, vou pra lá daqui a pouco - Sorri- n.n

Sasuke: Ta bom... Mas eu vou ficar com você né? xD

Sakura: Eu não sei de nada... Vou fingir que não ouvi... - Rindo- Mas você pode ficar com a Ino, ela tava afim de você...

Sasuke: Aah... Eu quero ficar é com você... Tem como? xP

_Ele adora tirar sarro da minha cara, não é possível... -.-_

Sakura: ...

Sasuke: To brincando.. Calma... hehehehe... Ei... Agora que eu percebi... Você ta me dando fora.. -.-'

Sakura: - Gota- Não to te dando fora... De onde tirou isso?

Sasuke: Ahh... Para de caô, tu sempre me deu foras...

_Prefiro nem comentar sobre isso... ¬.¬'_

Sakura: Eu nunca te dei nenhum fora ..'

Sasuke: Ta, então tem como ficarmos hoje a noite no café?

Sakura: Não sei... Vai lá e pergunta isso pro Itachi... - Sendo sarcástica-

Sasuke: Ah... Nós só vamos trocar uns beijos, dar uns amassos... Nada demais... Ele nem vai se importar.. xD

Sakura: Nem digo nada...

Sasuke: E isso não é da fora...

Sakura: Isso não é dar fora u.u

Sasuke: Ta ta... Vai lá se arrumar u.u

_**23h20min**_

_Odeio admitir, mas ele ta certo, tenho que ir me trocar x-x_

Sakura: Ta bom... To indo me trocar u.u

Sasuke: Ótimo... Não demora u.u

Sakura: ¬.¬ - Vai pro quarto trocar de roupa-

_Se eu demorei 5 minutos me trocando foi muito... Por que me troquei tão rápido? Simples... O Sasuke ta bem soltinho... Vai que da a louca nele e ele resolve vir aqui me agarrar? Eu não duvidaria disso não, ele é doido u.u_

Sakura: - Voltando pra sala- Pronto, podemos ir...

Sasuke: Aaah Sakurinha... Da um bolo no Itachi e passa a noite comigo - --

Sakura: Para a palhaçada... Vamos logo ¬.¬

Sasuke: Ta ¬.¬ - Da um último gole na garrafa de sake, deixando ela sobre a mesinha de centro da sala-

Sakura: Já ia esquecendo - Junta todas as garrafas e vai até a cozinha. Volta de lá com um saco e põe as garrafas dentro dele- Agora podemos ir n.n - Pega a chave e põe dentro do bolso do casaco-

Sasuke: Certo.. u.u' - Vai até a porta e abre, indo pra fora-

Sakura: - Passa pela porta também, fechando com a chave-

_Acho que ficamos uns 10 minutos em silêncio durante o caminho ao Café... Até o Sasuke começar a falar mais besteiras..._

Sasuke: Não vou querer entrar no Café u.u

Sakura: Por quê?

Sasuke: Você não vai ficar comigo u.u

Sakura: Aaaaaaaah... Para de brincadeira poxa, você te que ir por que se a Ino for você fica com ela! \o/

Sasuke: Vou pensar...

Sakura: Cacete, a garota quer ficar com você e você fica fazendo gracinha ¬.¬

Sasuke: Iih.. Vai se catar mane u.u

_Eu mereço ficar aturando ele ù.ú_

Sakura: Você é muito chato.. u.u

Sasuke: Ta ta, vai passear vai u.u'

Sakura: - Caminhando mais rápido- Vai lá no Café pra você ficar com a Ino!!

Sasuke: Não.. Eu sou gay! u.u

Sakura: - Para de andar- OO

Sasuke: - Segurando o riso-

Sakura: Fico feliz que você tenha admitido isso! Mas lá também tem homem... você pode pegar o Naruto nii-san n.n - Pensando: se o Naruto tivesse escutado o que eu acabei de dizer...-

Sasuke: Pegar?.. Como assim?

Sakura: Ué.. Pegar pegando o.o

Sasuke: Eu não vou pegar homem u.u

Sakura: Você não disse que era gay? Õ.ô

Sasuke: É.. Mas eu gosto de mulher... E quero pegar você u.u

Sakura: - Volta a caminhar- -.-

Sasuke: - Para- Vamos transar? o.o

_Eu entendi direito? OO_

Sakura: - Para e vira pra ele- OO Ta doido?

Sasuke: É sério... Um "sanduichezinho" xP

Sakura: Claro que não!... Estamos no meio da rua ¬.¬ E como se faz um sanduíche de duas pessoas? -.-

Sasuke: Aha! Quer dizer que se tivesse mais alguém e estivéssemos dentro de casa você toparia né? P

Sakura: Claro que não -.-

Sasuke: Sério, seria legal, tipo, você no meio, o Neji embaixo e eu em cima D

Sakura: ... Você e suas idéias...

Sasuke: ah qual é.. To a fim de meter P

Sakura: Mete em um garrafa u.u'

Sasuke: ah não, sugeri o sanduíche porque é algo diferente, to cansado de sexo comum xD

Sakura: Então pronto, transe com uma garrafa! É algo diferente!

Sasuke: Não não... Tem que ser com você!

Sakura: Ihhh... Você cismou comigo hoje hein -.- - Volta a caminhar-

Sasuke: - Seguindo ela- Claro... Eu tenho uma criatividade muito grande, por isso penso nessas coisas com você envolvida P

_Sem comentários..._

Sakura: Sua criatividade é do demônio u.u

_Silêncio..._

_..._

_..._

Sasuke: Você podia dar uma cavalgada no meu colo P

Sakura: Isso não é uma boa idéia...

Sasuke: Então não cavalgue u.u'

_Silêncio..._

_..._

_..._

Sasuke: O sanduíche poderia ser eu, você e o Lee...

Sakura: Por Kami-sama²... O Lee é muito feio x-x

Sasuke: E daí? Ele iria te comer com outra coisa e não com a feiúra xD

Sakura: Aff... O cara ser feio não ajuda muito

_Não pense que eu topei essa idéia do sanduíche u.u_

Sasuke: Ah, você vai ter despedida de solteiro?

Sakura: Não sei, mas acho que não, por quê?

Sasuke: Se tiver.. Me chama, e chama o Neji, o Naruto e o Kakashi também... O time 7 reunido de novo D... Apesar do Neji não fazer parte da equipe xD

_Saudades daquela época..._

Sakura: Chamo sim, não pode fazer bagunça u.u

Sasuke: Quem fazer bagunça?

Sakura: Você e o Nii-san u.u

Sasuke: Não prometo nada... xD... Eu vou ser o primeiro a fazer bagunça

Sakura: o.õ

Sasuke: Você vai ver, vou te arrastar pra um cantinho e "creu"... Vou querer te ouvir falar assim ô: "Isso Sasuke-kun, pode meter mais forte, não precisa sentir pena, sou toda sua..."

Sakura: O.O - Da um tapão nele- baka ¬.¬

Sasuke: Você ta precisando tomar umas --...

Sakura: O.O por que?

Sasuke: Por que eu to a fim de te meter umas D

Sakura: ...

_Acho que agora você entende o porquê que eu tenho que manter o controle sobre mim... Em todos os sentidos... Já viu 'ser' mais ero do que este? Ele não deve mexer com quem ta quieto u.u _

Sasuke: Vem dar pra mim - --

Sakura: Você ta muito "solto"

Sasuke: Solto como? Õ.ô

Sakura: Solte ué.. Muito assanhado u.u

Sasuke: Eu sempre fui assim u.u

Sakura: Mas hoje ta pior u.u

_**23h48min**_

_Já tem um bom tempo que estamos caminhando, mas graças a Deus estamos perto do Café, não agüento mais o Sasuke falando sobre sexo x-x_

Sasuke: u.u

Sakura: Você não pensa em nada construtivo não?

Sasuke: Claro... Sexo em uma obra P

Sakura: ¬.¬'

Sasuke: Ta... Vou ficar quieto antes que eu fale mais besteiras u.u

_Aleluiaaa, acho que agora ele finalmente vai ficar calado! D... Falando em finalmente... Chegamos ao café! _

Sakura: - Para quase em frente ao Café- chegamos n.n

Sasuke: - Para ao lado dela- Finalmente, mas é aqui que nos despedimos - Sorri-

Sakura: Aah... Certeza de que não quer entrar? - Faz biquinho-

Sasuke: - Ri- Tenho sim, outro dia eu apareço por aqui, até por que se o Itachi me ver entrando com você ele da chilique u.u

Sakura: Er... Pensando por esse lado, é melhor xP... Então tchau né /

Sasuke: Não vou ganhar nenhum abraço? o.o

Sakura: Ta ok.. Não merece, mas eu vou te dar uma abraço - Rindo, aproxima-se dele e o abraça-

Sasuke: - Corresponde o abraço, deslizando uma das mãos pelas costas dela, indo até a bunda, apalpando de leve-

Sakura: .. Sasuke... - Gota-

Sasuke: Desculpe.. Força do hábito -' - Desfaz o abraço- Então ta né, tchau... - Vai embora-

Sakura: Tchauuuuuu... - Anda mais um pouco até ficar de frente para o Café- OO

_Cara... O que aconteceu com o Café? Aposto que foi o Itachi... Aposto u.u_

Sakura: - Entrando pelo formato da porta que não existia mais- O que aconteceu? o.o

Pamela: - Olha pra Sakura- Sakura, já escolheu a casa? o.o

Sakura: Boa noite pra você também x-x

Pamela: Ah, boa noite, então, escolheu ou não?

Sakura: Ainda não, passei a maior parte do dia no hospital e acabei cochilando hoje à noite...

Itachi: E eu estava nas missões u.u - Olha pra Sakura- Oi amor n.n

Sango: - Cantando- how is the feel in my arms

Naruto: Ah não Sango.. Aqui não x-x

_Cara... Só tava faltando eu!! oO.. Acho melhor eu nem comentar que encontrei o Sasuke u.u_

Sakura: nee-chan, me vê um hamburguer, um refrigerante, 1 milk shake, 1 pote de sorvete e 3 saquinhos de batatinha? - o-

Itachi: O/.\O Isso porque a Sakura nem ficou grávida.. Mas eu já providenciei isso...

Sango: Que isso, ta grávida? oo

Sakura: Não, é fome...

Pamela: Acredita que seu noivo tentou me hipnotizar?

Sakura: Eu não quero saber de problemas ok?

Itachi: - Senta no sofá, vendo tudo meio embaçado-

Pamela: Eu já disse que você vai pagar a porta hein Itachi o.ó

Sakura: Eu quero comeeer... i-i

Sango: Iih, imagina quando ela estiver grávida, vai parecer uma bola de tanto comer...

Sakura: Não vou parecer bola nenhuma o.ó

Pamela: O.õ - Entrega os pedidos-

Sakura: Arigato n.n - Comendo-

Sango: Eu nem engordei... hehe

Sakura: Come tudo em menos de 10 minutos, deixando só o sorvete e a batatinha- Alguém gosta de sorvete com batatinha? - o-

Itachi: - No sofá quietinho-

Naruto: Sim, euuu - Entrega o cartão pra Pamela-

Pamela: - Pega o cartão e passa- Naruto não passou, parece que estourou o limite

Sango: Kami-sama, por isso não como nada aqui..

Pamela: Não pense que te esqueci Itachi, mas eu to ocupada agora..

Naruto: Nem pensar ta Pamela, o meu cartão tem muito limite ainda, nem usei ele direito...

Itachi: - Parecendo autista-

Pamela: Você pagou a conta e parece que tem outros bares na fatura e uma mensalidade de hentai... Aqui não foi nem a metade...

Sakura: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

_Esse meu nii-san... huahuahuahuahuahuahua_

Sango: Itachi ta tudo bem?

Itachi: To sim...

Naruto: Que isso, que absurdo, eu sou seu maninho deixa eu pagar a conta depois...

Sakura: - Termina de comer o sorvete e as batatinhas- aiai - Suspira- Nee-chan, tem sanduiche-iche-iche ai?

_Isso me lembra o Sasuke..._

Pamela: Sim Sakura, e sim Naruto

Naruto: Arigato

Sakura: Me vê 5 por favor n.n

_O que foi? eu to com fome ¬.¬_

Sango: Nossa o.o

Itachi: Sakura...

Sakura: Que foi?

Itachi: Como vou pagar tudo isso?

Pamela: Se vira malandro

Sakura: Calma, eu pago...

Pamela: Mas a porta quem vai pagar é ele o.ó

Naruto: Eu quero sorveteeeee

Pamela: Calma - Entrega o pode de sorvete ao Naruto- Pronto...

Sango: Vou amamentar meu filhote..

Naruto: Você é cachorra por acaso?

_Eu ia falar besteira x_

Sakura: - Quase se engasga- kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Sango: Sem graça...

Pamela: Acredita que seu noivo destruiu minha porta com o amaterasu Sakura?

Sakura: Não estou nem aqui u.u - Termina de comer-

Itachi: - Parecendo um deficiente-

Sakura: - Bate no braço do Itachi- Eu já disse pra você parar de fumar u.u

Itachi: i.i - Alisando o braço-

Pamela: Vai ficar deficiente de verdade se não pagar...- Olha pra Sakura- E ainda tentou usar genjutsu em mim...

_Não acredito que perdi tudo isso! T-T... culpa do Sasuke u.ú_

Neji: - Entrando no Café-

Sango: O Neji-biba apareceuuu

Naruto: Oi Neji

Pamela: Neji, você não pagou as tortas da última vez u.u

Neji: Não?

Pamela: Não ò.ó

Neji: Desculpe i-i

Sakura: Nejiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Pamela: Vai pagar agora?

Neji: Tudo bom Naruto?

_Não acredito que ele me ignorou ToT _

Naruto: Tudo cara e com você?

Neji: Tudo bem também, novidades?

Pamela: Não vai pagar a porta Itachi? ÒÓ

Itachi: Eu pago... Quando a velha der o meu salário...

Pamela: Bom pra sua saúde... - Olha pro Neji- vai pagar biba?

Sango: - Boiando- que velha? o.o

Pamela e Naruto: A Tsunade -.-'

Neji: Eu pago, mas, por favor... Sem me chamar de biba u.u

Pamela: Ta... Então paga logo biba...

Naruto: Sem chamar ele de biba nee-san...

Sango: Pa mim ele é o canudinho...

_Por favor... É melhor nem saber o porquê de "canudinho"..._

Neji: - Vai pra fora de café-

Naruto: Ih... Ele saiu... E sem te pagar de novo... haha

Pamela: De novo.. ò.ó - Desejo de morte pro biba-

Sakura: Por favor... Sem matar meu friend biba ok? u.u

Itachi: - Deita no sofá- z-z

Neji: - Volta pro café-

Pamela: Ta... Mas pode torturar?

Sakura: Talvez... Mas só eu posso bater/espancar/atirar ele pela janela...

Sango: Coitado Oo

Neji: Nossa... Como vocês me amam o.o

Pamela: Então faz ele pagar as tortas... - Olha pro Neji- Epa.. Voltou o.o

Neji: - Entrega um cartão pra Pamela- Pronto x-x

Itachi: - Deficiente no sofá-

Pamela: Ta - Pega o cartão- Eu não esqueci de você Itachi... o.ó

_Você deve estar querendo saber o que aconteceu com a porta né? Pois bem... O Itachi tava dormindo no sofá... E a Sango não queria que ele dormisse... Então pulou na barriga dele (ela já fez isso com o Naruto niisan também x-x)... Ele acordou assustado e ativou o mangekyou e acabou queimando a porta x-x_

Naruto: - Deita no sofá e começa a roncar- zzzz

Itachi: - Empurrando o Naruto- Ow... Eu to aqui... o.ó

Pamela: - Entrega o cartão ao Neji- Agora sim, bem-vindo ao café n.n

Neji: - Pega o cartão- Obrigado...

Naruto: - Falando dormindo- Agora não mãe ...

Itachi: Olha o abuso com os cegos...

_Não.. Ele não é cego... Mas tem problema na visão.. Ele que é dramático e exagera de vez em quando u.u_

Neji: Denuncia ele Itachi-san xD

Pamela: Itachi, eu já dei um jeito na sua visão, para de mentir...

Itachi: Ta todo mundo me cagoetando x-x

Sakura: - Magoada- T-T

Neji: O que foi rosadinha? o.o

Sakura: Você não falou comigo...

Neji: Gomen rosadinha... Eu esqueci i-i

Sakura: VOCÊ SE ESQUECEU DE MIM? Ò.Ó

Itachi: Aff Neji... Hoje ela ta meio enjoadinha, e você ainda esquece de falar com ela -.-

Neji: Enjoadinha?... To percebendo... ..

Sakura: Eu não to enjoada o.ó

Naruto: Bom gente, vou indo nessa... Até mais..

_**Sábado, 24 de Maio ás 00h10min**_

_Milagre o niisan estar indo cedo pra casa o.o_

Neji: Já Naruto?

Naruto: Já... Ta tarde já... - Indo em direção a saída-

Sakura: Tchau niisan...

Itachi: Tchau Naruto...

Sango: Tchauuu Narutoo...

Pamela: Você não me pagou Naruto...

Naruto: Depois eu pago... Tchau.. - Vai embora-

Pamela: Já foi... -.-... - Olha pro Itachi- Paga a porta o.ó

Itachi: Já disse, assim que receber eu pago...

Neji: - Abraça a Sakura- Gomen de novo Rosadinha... Não fiz por mal, é que acabei de chegar de uma missão com aquelas duas bestas verdes -.-

_A Sango nee-chan sumiu o.o... Deve ter ido ao banheiro..._

Pamela: Ah, quer algo do café Neji?

Neji: Vou querer um café... Por favor

Sakura: Vocês não me amam... T-T

Pamela: - Vai até a cozinha e volta com uma xícara de café e uma barra de chocolate- Aqui esta - Entrega o café ao Neji e estende barra pra Sakura-

Neji: - Desfaz o abraço e pega o café- Arigato - --

Pamela: De nada... Sakura, pega o chocolate - Sorriso amigo-

Sakura: Arigato nee-chan - -- - Pega o chocolate-

Itachi: z-z - Dormindo no sofá-

Sango: - Volta do banheiro- ai ai

Sakura: - Termina de comer o chocolate-

Itachi: zzzzzzzZZZZZzzzZZZzzzZZzzzzZZZz

Sakura: - Olha pro Itachi e grita- ITACHI ACORDAAAAA... NÃO É PRA NINGUÉM DORMIR O.Ó

Pamela: É... Da última vez que você dormiu destruiu minha porta u.u

Itachi: - Acorda assustado- eu to cansado ò/.\ó

Sakura: EU TAMBÉM TO CANSADA, MAS NÃO FICO DORMINDO PELOS CANTOS - Estérica-

Neji: S-Sa-Sakurinha... F-Fi-Fica calma o.o - Assustado-

Itachi: Você sempre exige de mim... Sempre ò/.\ó

_Briga de casal... u.u_

Pamela: VOCÊS DOIS PAREM COM ISSO... - estressada-

Sakura: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH... - Sai do Café-

Sango: Nossa o.o

Neji: OO

Sango: Que estérica... - Pensando: aprendeu com a Pamela u.u-

Neji: Você não viu nada... o.o

Itachi: Imagina quando ela estiver grávida... o/.\õ

Neji: Você vai estar fudido...

Pamela: Sango... Vai atrás dela, eu cuido do Koristi... Korishi n.n'

Sango: Ta... - Entrega o Korishi pra Pamela-

Pamela: Traga ela pra dentro que eu dou um jeito nisso...

Sango: Certo.. - Sai do Café-

Itachi: Hunf... u/.\u

Pamela: Se você não conseguir se entender com ela, não vai ter como engravida-la, então colabore...

Itachi: Eu já engravidei... o/.\o

Pamela: É o que você acha...

**Lado de fora do Café...**

Sakura: - Sentada na calçada, bebendo a 28ª garrafa de sake- u.u

Sango: - Senta do lado dela- O que foi Sakura?

Sakura: Nada nee-chan, nada u.u

Sango: Para de beber… Por favor... E me fala o que aconteceu...

Sakura: Ninguém me ama T-T - Crise existencial-

**Dentro do Café...**

Itachi: Eu a engravidei essa semana...

Pamela: Ela só esta com fome..

_Acho que não disse que desde que cheguei já comi 1 hamburguer, 2refrigerantes, 1 milk shake e um pote de sorvete né? -.-'... Sem contar 5 sanduíches... Droga... Lembrei do Sasuke agora ¬.¬'_

Itachi: Será algum efeito colateral? O

Pamela: Claro que não, ela me pediu uma poção pra não engravidar antes do casamento e as minhas poções não falham!

Itachi: então aquele dia não valeu de nada u/.\u

Pamela: você pode repetir, ou foi tão ruim assim? o.o

Itachi: - Pensando: não foi ruim- ...

Neji: Er... Sabe a poção?... Ela não bebeu n.n'

Pamela: Como você sabe?

Neji: Segredo .

Itachi: Essa TESTUDA.. - Fala alto pra ela ouvir-

Pamela: Você só vai piorar as coisas u.u

**Lado de fora do Café**

Sango: Isso não é verdade, você sabe que todo mundo te ama

Sakura: - Ouve o que o Itachi diz- VAI TRATAR DA SUA CATARATA SEU CEGUETA o.ó

Sango: CALA A BOCA ITACHI... ¬.¬'

Sakura: - Abraça a Sango- T-T

Sango: - Tira o sake da mão dela- Isso é só uma briga boba entre você e o Itachi... E você ta grávida u.u

Sakura: Eu preciso de mais sake.. - Olha pra Sango- Não to grávida u.u

Sango: Ta sim.. Eu sei quando uma pessoa ta grávida..

Sakura: o.o'

_Ela é algum tipo de médium pra saber dessas coisas? o.õ'''''_

**Dentro do Café**

Neji: - Se segurando pra não cair na risada-

Itachi: O/.\O

Pamela: Itachi fica quieto, se não quiser me deixar zangada... E você não vai querer me ver zangada u.u

Itachi: Catarata? ò/.\ó... Ela falou da minha deficiência - Chora no ombro da Pamela-

Pamela: Meu Deus, dois bebês... Assim não da u.u

Neji: - Quase cai da cadeira- kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Itachi: Ela só sabe reclamar... Essa DUAS COSTAS...

Pamela: Itachi cala a boca porque você também vive reclamando de tudo!! Além do mais, vocês são um casal, deveriam se respeitar.

**Lado de fora do Café**

Sakura: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Sango: C-Calma... OO

**Dentro do Café**

Sakura: - Entra no Café irada- AGORA VOCÊ MORRE SEU DEFICIENTE VISUAL... JATOBÁ DO PARAGUAI... OU MELHOR, MADE IN JAPÃO... - Vai pra cima do Itachi-

Itachi: Uhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa - Corre pra trás do balcão-

Sango: - Entra no Café- O.õ

Neji: - Chorando de rir- kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Sakura: - Correndo atrás do Itachi- ME ENFRENTA SE VOCÊ FOR HOMEM O.Ó

Itachi: SE-SEGUREM ELA!! O/.\O'

_**00h56min.**_

Pamela: - Entra na frente do Itachi- PAREM COM ESSA INFANTILIDADE, OS DOIS SENTANDO E SE ACALMANDO Ò.Ó

Neji: - Cai da cadeira- hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

Itachi: - Se acalma- segura ela '/.\'

Neji: Eu seguro - Acostumado com os ataques estéricos dela-

_Na verdade ele está acostumado com as pancadas que eu dou nele n.n'_

Pamela: Comecem a conversar como pessoas civilizadas... - Devolve o bebê pra Sango-

Sango: o.o - Segurando o bebê-

Neji: - Segura a Sakura- se acalma Rosadinha...

Pamela: Solta ela Neji...

Neji: Ta.. o.õ - Solta a Sakura-

Pamela: Eu quero que vocês conversem como gente agora - Isolando o casal com magia- Não estou com paciência hoje... E não me custa resolver as coisas do meu jeito, mas vocês não vão gostar ò.ó

Sakura: - Com medo da Pamela- i-i

_A nee-chan sabe como colocar medo em alguém..._

Itachi: Ela tentou me matar.. '/.\'

Neji: Ela vive tentando me matar o.o

Pamela: - Leva os dois para um ambiente isolado- Não vou deixar ela matar vocês u.u'

Sakura: - Emburrada- u.u

Itachi: Não Pamela... Me solta... Ela vai me socar i/.\i

Neji: A Sakura é psicopata.. Sério o.o

Pamela: Eu sou mais perigosa

Neji: Agora sei de quem ela pegou essa personalidade...

Pamela: Ela não vai fazer nada Itachi...

Sakura: - Coloca os fones do mp4 no ouvido e liga no volume máximo- u.u

Pamela: Não é Sakura? - Arranca os fones do ouvido dela- Eu disse pra vocês conversarem... AGORA!

Sakura: OO

Itachi: Hoje não durmo em casa... Aposto.. /.\

Pamela: Vamos.. Conversem...

Sakura: Vai dormir com o cachorro o.ó

Pamela: Parem de discutir.. É pra conversar...

Itachi: Ta vendo, ta vendo ç/.\ç

Neji: Sakura... Você não tem cachorro o.õ

Sakura: Eu arrumo um u.u

Pamela: Primeiro: por que essa briga começou? Vocês sabem?

Sakura: Foi ele quem começou u.u

Pamela: Eu não perguntei quem começou, mas sim o motivo.

_Que fora que eu levei T-T_

Itachi: Deixa-me ver... - Pensando-

Pamela: Vocês sabem? RESPONDAM!!

Itachi: Calma, ah sim, foi porque eu queria descansar e ela fica gritando u/.\ú

Pamela: E eu gritei junto vai encarar?

Itachi: i/.\i' Eu trabalho feito louco, e ela só me cobra - dramático-

Sakura: Eu não cobro nada de você u.u

Pamela: Só por isso deu chilique?

Sakura: Dramático... Acho que você deveria deixar de ser ANBU e ir pro México trabalhar com novelas... o.ó

Pamela: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk... Mas é verdade, você exagerou Itachi...

Itachi: Você ta uma estérica hoje.. - Dá a língua pra Sakura-

Pamela: Neji, ajuda a Sango com o bebê...

Neji: Ta.. - Fala baixo- estérica ela ta todo dia -.-

Sakura: E você ta um chato o.ó - Puxa o cabelo do Itachi-

Pamela: Você parece um bebê hoje Itachi u.u

Sango: - Com o Korishi no colo- Chora não...- Balançando ele suavemente-

Itachi: Aiiii - Com o cabelo doendo-

Sakura: Bem feito u.u

Pamela: Eu já falei pra pararem... Conversem como adultos! - Ficando estressada-

Itachi: Ta bem...

Sakura: - Suspira- Hai...

_O melhor que tem a se fazer quando a Pamela nee-chan esta ficando estressada é obedecer ela u.u_

Neji: - Perto da Sango, olhando pro bebê- Nasceu quando Sango-chan?

Sango: No dia que você chegou no Café e deu uma tortada na Sakura...

_Aquele dia foi inesquecível u.u'_

Neji: Sabia que tinha perdido alguma coisa

Itachi: - Chega perto dela- Sakurinha ç/-\ç

Sakura: Ita-kun i-i - Olhando pra ele-

Neji: Isso da uma boa novela...

Itachi: Desculpa /.\ - Olhando pra ela-

Sakura: Me desculpa também.. .

Pamela: Bom, eu posso deixá-los a sós sem que alguém vá pro hospital? Õ.ô

Itachi: Claro...

Neji: Acho que agora ta tudo resolvido...

Pamela: - Fechando a cortina do lugar e indo ficar com os outros-

Sango: Já sei até em que isso vai acabar... - Amamentando o Korishi-

**Do lado de dentro da cortina**

Itachi: - Agarra a Sakura- Precisamos terminar de fazer as pases... - Sorri maliciosamente-

_Eu sei em que ele esta pensando.. Seria divertido... Mas se a nee-chan nos pega estamos fritos x-x'_

Sakura: - Ri- Eu ia adorar, mas não quero arriscar, se a nee-chan nos pega aqui ela nos mata x-x

Itachi: - Faz biquinho- Mas... i/.\i

Sakura: Nada de mas...

**Do lado de fora...**

Pamela: Neji pare de olhar a Sango amamentar... u.u

Neji: Ah ta, foi mal...

Sango: É mesmo... Para de olhar...

Sakura: - Abre a cortina e sai de lá puxando o Itachi pela mão- n.n'

Itachi: n/.\n

Pamela: Ele já parou... - Olha pra Sakura e pro Itachi- Vejo que já se entenderam...

Sakura: Uhum...

Neji: - Procurando outra coisa pra olhar- Ah.. - Olha pra Sakura- Rosadinha, que cinto bonito o seu.. D

Sakura: Cinto, que cinto? Não to de cinto o.o

Pamela: O Neji vai acabar te passando a perna..

Itachi: Me passando a perna? O

Neji: Isso pegou mal ¬.¬'

Sango: Da pra vocês falarem mais baixo?!

Neji: Então que negócio minúsculo é esse? - Apontando pra mini mini mini mini mini saia da Sakura-

Pamela: Eu já protegi o seu filho dos gritos.. Ele não vai se incomodar..

Itachi: - Olhando a mini mini mini mini mini saia da Sakura- Que que como? ¬/.\¬

Pamela: Sakura, que cinto é esse? o.o

Sango: Meu Deus, vão brigar de novo -.-

Sakura: - Olha pra saia- Sabia que tinha esquecido de trocar algo...

_Isso que da trocar de roupa muiiito rápido.. Culpa do Sasuke ò.ó_

Pamela: Itachi, vai começar?

Neji: Com todo respeito... Que coxas - o-

Itachi: Ò/.\Ó

Pamela: Neji, não provoca, se não eu deixo ele te bater...

Neji: Ta ta, foi mal, mas eu tinha que falar -.- - Tentando olhar pra outro lugar- Parei x

Pamela: - Aumenta a saia da Sakura com magia- Pronto, satisfeitos?...

Itachi: u/.\u

Pamela: Aqui tem TV, quer ver Neji?

Neji: Quero, por favor...

Pamela: - Liga a TV e entrega o controle pro Neji- Pronto, vê o que quiser ai

Sango: Vocês são malucos.. haha

Itachi: Poe em hentai Neji?

_Sem comentários... -.-_

Sango: Não, tem crianças aqui... Mesmo ele não tendo aberto os olhos ainda..

Pamela: Agora pouco você não tava reclamando do cint.. da saia da Sakura?... Depois diz que é cego...

Neji: Não, sem hentai Itachi, se não vou acabar falando/fazendo besteira e vou apanhar u.u - Colocando em um filme de terror-

Sakura: Vocês são um bando de pervertidos!!

Pamela: Muito bem Neji... Eiiii - Indignada-

Itachi: Não... Eu só estou na flor da juventude! - Parecendo o Gai-

Sango: - Colocando o Korishi no carrinho-

Neji: Por Kami-sama, não me fala em flor da juventude... Eu fiquei 3 dias com as duas bestas verdes... E em cada frase com 10 palavras, 6eram sobre juventude -.-

Pamela: Queria ter visto isso...kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Neji: Foi horripilante..

Itachi: Eu tenho que andar com uns caras sinistros que usam máscaras de animais... Eu não falo pra Sakura, mas eu quase morri em várias missões... Ops... Ela ouviu..

_Acho que ele gosta de levar bronca o.ó_

Neji: Pensa pelo lado positivo, quando chegar o carnaval vocês já estão preparados...

Pamela: Itachi vai começar o drama? ò.ó

Sakura: Ok... Sem brigas... - Respira fundo- Nee-chaaaan, quelo sovete i-i

Pamela: Aqui.. - Entrega o pote de sorvete-

Sango: Eu que tinha que estar triste, meu marido ta bêbado e eu tenho um filho pra criar!

_Ô povo dramático..._

Sakura: - Na metade do sorvete- n.n

Neji: É por isso que não quero me casar...

Sango: Provavelmente encomendei outro...

_Essa vive fazendo filhos... Oxiii_

Sakura: - Termina o sorvete-

Sango: E to estressada com toda essa briga

Pamela: Eu estou querendo matar um, mas estou me controlando

Sakura: Que briga? o.o' - Tomando Toddynho-

Itachi: - Saindo de fininho-

Neji: Pega.. hahaha

Pamela: - Segura o Itachi pela camisa- Nem pense nisso espertinho...

Neji: Tentando fugir por que Itachi? Você ainda tem que pagar a porta!

Itachi: Qual é, você tem olhos atrás que nem esse outro ai? e/.\e

Neji: Sakura, você vai explodir de tanto comer..

Pamela: Quase isso, eu sou muito sensível...

Sakura: Explodir nada...

Neji: O olho de trás dela não é cego...

Sango: Para gente, que horror...

Pamela: Você não tem amor a vida Neji? Não escutou eu falar do meu desejo assassino?

Neji: Gomen i-i

Pamela: Cuidado com o que fala ò.ó

Neji: Eu não quero apanhar pela segunda vez hoje x-x

Sakura: - Bebendo sake- por favor, gente, sem brigas ok?

Sango: Por favor, eu também peço...

Pamela: - Tira o sake da Sakura-

Sakura: Meu sake T-T

Pamela: Você já bebeu mais de 30 sakes hoje...

Sakura: Mais de 30? Nem cheguei a isso

_Na verdade, bebi mais de 30 mesmo n.n, só em casa deve ter sido uns 15, mas eles não precisam saber disso nn_

Pamela: É que você não contou depois da 28º

Sakura: Esse é o 29º i-i

Itachi: - Nem se ligou que a Sakura tava bebendo tanto sake- Só não falo nada por que me pediram sem brigas... u/.\ú

Pamela: Ótimo, então fique quieto

Neji: Dar bronca não é exatamente uma briga, ele só vai prevenir ela...

Pamela: Mas ele vai acabar falando besteira... É melhor ele ficar calado...

Sakura: Deixem de ser chatos...

Itachi: Amor, você ta com desejo é?

Pamela: De sake?

Neji: - Entrega pra Sakura uma garrafinha de suco de uva- Isso sim você pode beber...

Sakura: Hein, desejo?

Sango: Ela esta grávida

Pamela: Não esta

Sakura: Eu bebo e vocês é que ficam cheios de manguaça é? o.õ

Itachi: Que isso...

Pamela: Eu já falei da minha poção...

Itachi: O bichinho nem virou feto ainda.. -/.\-

Pamela: Não tem bebê

Sango: Ela não bebeu..

Pamela: - Grita no ouvido do Itachi- ELA NÃO TA GRÁVIDA

_Até o meu ouvido doeu depois dessa... x-x_

Itachi: Mas vai ficar daqui a alguns meses... - Cego e surdo- x/.\x

_**1h27min**_

Sakura: Nee-chan... Eu não bebi a poção... E isso não é desejo porra o.ó

Pamela: Ah... Mas o casamento é semana que vem mesmo...

Itachi: Semana que veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeem? O/.\O

Pamela: - Da um sanduíche pra Sakura- É, o Naruto disse dia 31, então é semana que vem...

Sakura: Hein? - No mundo da Xuxa- Eba.. - Comendo sanduíche-

Sango: É sim, achou que ia ser ano que vem?

Itachi: Nossa...

Sakura: - Termina de comer o sanduíche- Pensei que fosse no mês que vem...

Pamela: Conversem vocês, eu sou só a sacerdotisa... Vocês que são os noivos

Neji: Eu adoro barracos.. - --

Sakura: Além de biba é barraqueiro, vê se pode uma coisa dessas xD

Sango: hahahahahahahahaha

Neji: Sakura, só não te dou um tabefe por que te considero muito garota o.õ

Pamela: Se vocês não me disserem a data certa, fica difícil, já imaginaram o casamento sem a sacerdotisa?

Itachi: Não da Neji, ela é de ferro, sério o/.\o

Neji: Eu faço o casamento...xD

Pamela: - Imaginando o Neji fazendo o casamento e morrendo de rir-

Neji: De ferro? - Pensando besteira- Eii. qual é a graça se eu fizer um casamento?

Pamela: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Sango: Eu também pensei besteira xD

Pamela: Três pervos, e um deles fazendo o casamento.. Imagine as promessas...

Neji: Prefiro nem imaginar...

Pamela: Isso sem contar com a Sango...

Itachi: Eu nem sou pervo...

Sango: O que tem eu?

Sakura: Não né Itachi... Imagina se fosse pervo.. -.-'

Neji: A Sakura é pervertida, de carteirinha e tudo...

Pamela: Sério?

Neji: Com direito até crachá...

Itachi: Aff, a gente não fazia sexo a uma semana... - Pensando: isso por que ela se ausentou- se eu fosse pervo seria todo dia...

Pamela: E ontem?

Itachi: Não é o caso...

Sango: Eu poderia morrer sem essa informação...

Itachi: Uma semana né, quem agüenta? e/.\e

Sakura: É verdade, uma semana é tempo demais u.u

Sango: Eu agüentei uma gravidez inteira..

Pamela: Sem a minha poção eu não garanto, ela pode estar grávida... Depois de uma semana difícil era ela não estar... E ela não tomou a poção que eu dei...

Neji: Eu sei por que ela não tomou u.u

Pamela: por que?

Itachi: Por que não quis tomar ué... xP

Neji: Por que ela quebrou o frasco na minha cabeça u.u

_Eu sou uma pessoa má por ter feito isso? o.o_

Sakura: Você ainda lembra disso?

Pamela: Pelo menos foi por um bom motivo...

Sango: hehehehehe

Neji: Bom motivo? Eu fiquei despenteado ò.ó

Sakura: Você mereceu u.u

_Nem me lembro por que eu fiz isso..xD_

Pamela: Vem cá Sakura...

Sakura: Ta o.o - Vai pra perto dela- o que foi?

Itachi: - Tacando dardos num alvo-

Pamela: - Passa a mão perto da barriga da Sakura- Hum...

Sakura: Hein? o.õ

Pamela: sinto uma energia diferente...

Neji: Ela ta carregando um alien.. Matem-na!!

Sakura: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Sango: Muito bobo... hahahaha

Pamela: Não posso dizer se é uma criança por que ainda é recente, mas tem algo ai..

Neji: Lombrigas u.u. Eu disse pra ela não comer tanto doce...

Itachi: Um Uchiha...

Neji: E se for verme? o.o

Itachi: É um Uchiha, que orgulho - /.\-

Pamela: Aff neji...

Neji: Uma lombriga Uchiha? Õ.ô

Pamela: - Bate no neji- Para de falar besteira...

Itachi: Pode ser...

_Existem pessoas mais bobas que essas?_

Neji: Ta, ta desculpa...

Sango: Só fala besteira...

Itachi: Se meu filho nascer doente, tudo bem...

Neji: Por que doente?

Pamela: Não haverá problemas, a Sakura é médica e eu sou uma feiticeira...

Sango: Não haverá problema algum mesmo n.n

Itachi: Bom, tomara que ele/ela não nasça com olheiras que nem eu... /.\

Neji: Pior se fosse filho do Gaara o.o

Sango: Já nascer com olheiras é foda

Itachi: Ué, eu já nasci com isso no rosto

Pamela: Suas marcas são legais. P E não são olheiras...

Neji: São riscos...

Pamela: Sakura, ta quieta por que? foi o choque da noticia?

_Sim..._

Sakura: Er.. Não n.n".. Só tava pensando...

Neji: Provavelmente você se cortou na barriga da sua mãe - Sem pensar na besteira que falou-

Pamela: Ah ta, Neji baka -.-

Sango: Kami-sama ..

Neji: Aaaah, to indo em missões demais com o Lee - Batendo a cabeça na parede-

Sakura: OO - Olhando pro Neji-

Pamela: Itachi, você e o Neji calados são uns poetas!

Itachi: Poeta?

Neji: O nome da minha poesia vai ser: O Silêncio

Sango: O silêncio que não existe né?

Neji: Ah, vai ser: O Silêncio de Um Falador.

Pamela: Pode ser: O Silêncio das Palavras...

Neji: Povo, eu vou pra casa... To com sono já

Sakura: Tchau n.n

Sango: Tchau, boa noite

Pamela: Tchau biba...

Itachi: Tchau Neji...

Neji: Não chorem, um dia eu volto... - Vai em direção ao que restou da porta- Já vi que essa história de biba pegou -.-

Pamela: É por que você não gosta P

Neji: É né.. Tchau - Vai embora-

_**01h50min**_

_Ficou um silêncio... Que estranho o.o_

_..._

_..._

Pamela: Alguém tem algo a dizer?

Sakura: To com saudades dele i-i

Sango: Maluco

Pamela: É o amor...

Sakura: Amor é o cacete o.ó... É que gosto de bater nele...

Pamela: Itachi, o que acha de ser pai?

Itachi: ...

Sango: Você pode ver se eu estou grávida?

Pamela: Eu prefiro bater no Naruto...- Chega perto da Sango e passa a mão perto da barriga dela-

Sango: Que eu não esteja i-i

Pamela: Ta com medo?

Sango: Claro!

Pamela: Então comece a usar camisinha, ou quer uma poção minha?

Sakura: Diz logo se ela ta ou não grávida? -.-

Itachi: Hum.. - Vê alguém se aproximar do café e vai lá ver-

Sango: O Dante não aceitaria

Pamela: A minha poção?

Sango: Sim...

Pamela: Ei, nem pense em fugir.. - Vê que tem alguém lá fora- Quem será?

Itachi: - Olhando pra uma pessoa em cima da árvore- Aah ta

Sakura: Será um lobisomen? õ.o

Pamela: Se for é bem vindo...

Itachi: - Volta- era um mensageiro... Tenho que ir no núcleo da ANBU agora...

Pamela: Numa árvore? o.o

Sango: Zumbi... Mensageiro zumbi xD

Sakura: huahuahuahuahuahuahuahuhua

Pamela: Vai sem pagar a porta? o.ó

Sango: Ihhh, começou outro barraco...

Itachi: Sango maluca

Pamela: Se não pagar não sai...

Sakura: Itachi, paga logo antes que ela surte...

Sango: Ainda bem que meu filho não ta ouvindo isso...

Pamela: Não vou surtar, só matar ele...Ou torturar até não sobrar nada pra casar com você.

Itachi: - Coloca o colete da ANBU, a máscara e a katana-

Sango: Segura o korishi pra mim Pamela - Entregando o korishi pra ela-

Sakura: - Olha pro Itachi- Você tem mesmo que ir?

Pamela: - Segura o Korishi- pra que?

Sango: Vou puxar a orelha dele rapidinho...

Itachi: - Olha pra Pam- Eu pago quando voltar... - Olha pra Sakura- Sim amor, volto quando acabar - Some em uma fumaça-

Sango: Aaah.. Não deu tempo, saco...

Sakura: Bom, eu vou pra casa dormir...

Pamela: Ta bom, boa noite... - Olha pra Sango- Quer ou não saber se esta grávida Sango?

Sango: Já? Fica mais um pouco i-i... - Olha pra Pamela- Quero. fala logo..

Pamela: - Fazendo suspense-

Sakura: - Curiosa- Vou ficar só pra saber se a sango ta buxuda..xD

Sango: Faalaaa

Pamela: Taa. Você não ta grávida...

Sango: - Suspira aliviada- Ufa...

Itachi: - Depois de um tempo, volta pelo formato da porta-

Pamela: Quer uma poção minha?

Sango: Não precisa não n.n

Sakura: Eu vou pra casa dormi.. Antes que vocês me matem de rir aqui...

Itachi: - Tira a máscara- Vamos Sakura /.\

Pamela: Esse pessoal não segue os meus conselhos e acaba cheio de filho..

Sakura: Esse pessoal, o que cê quer dizer com isso?

Pamela: Nada.. - Olha pros lados-

Sakura: Sei.. - Boceja- Boa noite povo - Saindo pelo formato da porta-

Itachi: Pamela-chan, melhor fechar o café. xD

Pamela: É o que vou fazer, mas depois paga a porta.

_Eu já estava do lado de fora do Café com o Itachi. Finalmente a Pamela nee-chan e a Sango nee-chan saíram de lá x-x..._

Pamela: - Reconstruindo a porta do Café com magia- Pronto n.n

Sango: Vocês são malucos..

Sakura: Claro, malucos unidos jamais serão vencidos.. - Rindo-

Itachi: Ta de zoa x/.\x… Quase me mata, e você podendo reconstruir a porta.

_Hhuahuahuahuahuahua, a nee-chan sacaneou ele xD_

Pamela: claro, você não pode sair por ai queimando as coisas dos outros, isso é parte do seu castigo, e ainda vai ter que pagar a porta..

Itachi: Ta bem, pagarei.. Tchauuu...

_**02h02min**_

_Falamos mais algumas besteiras, nós despedimos e cada um seguiu o caminho pra sua casa... A volta foi diferente da ida, estava um silêncio tão... Estranho.. o.õ _

_Ficamos mais uns 20 minutos calados até finalmente chegarmos em casa, ele abriu a porta, entramos e ele fechou, me sentei no sofá e ele sentou em seguida e ligou a TV, mais 5 minutos em silêncio... Até que..._

Itachi: Você me ama? )

Sakura: Sim... muito...

Itachi: Você é o amor da minha vida sabia?

Sakura: Diz isso de novo? - --

_Isso parece bem tosco, mas é tão kawai - -- _

Itachi: Amor da minha vida...

Sakura: Te amo demais...

Itachi: - Fazendo carinhos nos cabelos dela-

Sakura: - Fecha os olhos, sorrindo-

Itachi: Você fica uma gracinha sorrindo... - Da um beijinho na bochecha dela-

Sakura: Você é tão fofo.. - Ri-

Itachi: - Liga a TV, enquanto ficava do seu lado, permanecendo em silêncio e prestando atenção nas reportagens-

Sakura: - Olha pra TV com uma cara de tédio, levantando e indo pra cozinha-

Itachi: Você ta tão inquieta hoje... - Falava sem tirar os olhos da TV-

Sakura: É sim, mas não sei por que to assim... - Fazendo um sanduíche-

_Droga, toda vez que eu for comer o sanduíche vou lembrar da palhaçada do Sasuke ¬.¬_

Itachi: - Ouvindo o barulho das coisas- Que isso, não tem nem um mês de gravidez, que desejo todo de comer é esse?

Sakura: - Volta pra sala comendo o sanduíche- Não é desejo, é que não comi direito a semana inteira amor, e hoje não comi direito, tirando agora a noite lá no café, é fome mesmo.

Itachi: Você não come no hospital? - Olhando pra ela-

Sakura: Como sim, mas esses últimos dias foram corridos, e como a Tsunade-sama resolveu me treinar de novo.. fudeu... - Termina de comer, bebendo o suco-

Itachi: Por que esta treinando tão severamente? - Preocupado, pensando que ela quisesse ficar mais forte para ingressar em algo mais perigoso-

Sakura: Por nada, ela simplesmente não quer que eu relaxe com os treinos... - Olhando pra ele-

Itachi: Ufa... - suspira baixinho- Que bom, mas não se esforce demais, agora que ta começando a gravidez /.\

Sakura: Certo... Mas eu nem sei se to grávida mesmo.. -.-'

Itachi: Amor, das duas últimas vezes eu não usei camisinha, você não tomou poção, e acho que não tomou pílula, então tudo indica que vai ficar né? o/.\õ

Sakura: Bom é... Mas... Ah, deixa pra lá...

Itachi: Você ta preocupada? - Sorri docemente-

Sakura: To, ta tão na cara assim? - Ri baixinho-

Itachi: Amor, eu sei que você ama ser médica e etc, mas se quisermos ter uma família, terá que se ausentar um pouco disso...

Sakura: - Concorda com a cabeça- Eu sei disso...

Itachi: Mas se achar que está cedo, nos não precisamos fazer isso...

Sakura: Vou deixar as coisas como estão... O que tiver de ser será...

Itachi: - Olhando pra ela, um pouco tenso- Não ficarei aborrecido, eu espero até você se preparar, serei feliz do mesmo jeito...

Sakura: - Abraça ele- Amor... Você quer muito ser pai?

Itachi: - Abraça ela também, olhando-a- Quero, mas... Não precisamos fazer tudo rapidamente...

Sakura: - Sorri- Entendo...

Itachi: - Alisa os dois braços dela- Só quero saber se você ta bem, se está segura...

Sakura: - Encosta a cabeça no ombro dele- Eu estou bem e me sinto segura...

Itachi: É isso mesmo que você quer? - Fala perto do ouvido dela, fazendo carinho em suas costas-

Sakura: - Respira fundo, sorrindo- Sim... E você?

Itachi: Eu também quero, então deixa a gravidez vir, vamos ser felizes... Acredite... - Sorri-

Sakura: - Boceja- Vamos dormir? ta tarde já... - Desfaz o abraço, levantando do sofá-

Itachi: - Sorri, levantando também- Vamos... Ta tarde já...

_Depois de trancarmos toda a casa... Fomos dormir... Também né, já eram 02h37min x-x... Conversamos mais um pouco antes de cairmos no sono... Sabe, eu estava com um pouco de medo sim, até por que eu lembrei de tudo que a Sango nee-chan passou quando estava grávida, e aquele marido gosto.. Quer dizer, maluco, não ajudava muito ela... Mas o Itachi é diferente... Graças a Kami-sama x-X.. Pois bem... Se eu estou ou não grávida só vou saber daqui a alguns dias... A propósito, caso semana que vem OO... Já vi que essa minha semana vai ser uma loucura total, aff... Espero que dê tudo certo no meu casamento... Então... Até semana que vem... No meu casamento __..._

_-- -- -- --_

_Oieee pessoinhaas!!_

_Finalmente postei a continuação da fic... Que na verdade já estava pronta, mas estava com preguiça de postar xP_

_Só faço a continuação se eu receber pelo menos 2 reviews _

_Quero ter certeza de que gostaram xP_

_Agora respondendo a única review que recebi ._

**Sabaku no Anah : **Sério... fiquei muiito feliz com a sua review.. n.n.. E desculpa pela demora a postar a continuação.. estava com um pouco de preguiça... hehehe.. Espero que goste n.n... Beijinhos


End file.
